xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia al-Razi
|birth=5 November 1996 1990 |mutation=Empathy >> telepathy |gender=Female |height=5'7 3/4" |hair=Brown |eyes=Grey |skin=Middle-eastern fair |markings=Scars: one knee, faded. right ribs from under arm to hip, slightly curved, nasty. gsw to right shoulder, graze to left cheek. Tattoos: flower petal on inside of left wrist. |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Nadia al-Razi is one of several abductees taken by al-Sahra for Pied Piper who were trained as child soldiers in an alternate universe. Originally from Bahrain, brought to America by cousins Adel and Bahir al-Razi in September of 2008. Stolen off the street in Salem Center on February 9, 2009; lost ~five years worth of memory in mindwipe performed by Carmen before being rescued by X-Factor in March 2009. Left X-Factor in the company of Pete Wisdom in September 2010. Education *Formal education through eighth grade; was tentative freshman at Xavier's when abducted. *(Student at Xavier's School from October 2008 - February 2009; has 13th birthday while student.) Employment Titan Enterprises Family Immediate: Fadil al-Razi, father, deceased Layla al-Razi, mother Saahir al-Razi, brother (N -2), deceased Diya al-Razi, sister (N -12) Extended: Bahir al-Razi, cousin Adel al-Razi, cousin, deceased Assorted misc extended-degree al-Razi (and non al-Razi) relations. Notable Public Information Mutation Projective and receptive empathy, with linked telepathy. Her maximum empathic range is about a hundred meters; she can focus on one to two people at this range, three if she is pushing it. The closer the proximity to her, the greater effect she has on a group of people: within ten meters, she can effect people's moods 100%, at fifty meters, it is reduced to fifty percent, and decreases from there, still on a multi-person scale. If she is attempting something specific, her power increases but the number of people she is able to effect drops. This is true of receptive empathy as well as projective: large, close groups will affect her more strongly, where increased distance and decreased number of people reduces how much she feels. Telepathic range is reduced nearly in half; while she can 'hear' just fine if another telepath is speaking to her or if she is focusing on another's thoughts, fifty meters is the extent of her receptive/projective range. With closer proximity, her mental voice gets louder, as do those of others, and without effort (either to listen harder or to shield more), she can hear surface thoughts as whispers. When abducted, Nadia's powers were unpredictable and largely uncontrolled; now, it is obvious that she has recieved extensive training both as a captive in the AU and while working at X-Factor. Her control is greater and more refined, she can work in tandem with another empath or telepath, and her ability to shield is greatly improved. Skills *skilled sniper *decent pianist *talented skateboarder Personality Profile Awkwardly a-social at best, actively anti-social at worst. Nadia displays some signs of PTSD, and while she is prickly and frequently hard to get along with in a personal setting, she is also deeply, endlessly loyal to those people who have made it past her defenses. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Advanced Fitness *Basic Firearms *Advanced Firearms *Self-Defense *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand *Basic Field Medicine *Basic Stealth *Basic Wilderness Survival *Advanced Wilderness Survival (Jungle) *Language (Arabic) *Boating (Manual) Duties Notes All vital records have been fixed through extra-legal means to account for five years gone missing in the course of the month she was kidnapped. Mission History 2009: *Pied Piper (abductee) *Fountain Project *Dead Forest *Zombies of the Caribbean *Scenic Limbo *Darkwatch *Nicaragua 2.0 (Mini) 2010: *Burro Port Investigations *Gravity Smugglers *The Lion's Den *Tracking Debauer *Haifa (Mini) *Following Langley *Burro Shipping Shutdown *In Your Shoes *Help Help *From Russia With Love *Mistaken Identities *Danish Run Discipline Two-month confinement to base and probationary agent status shortly after arrival (April 20, 2009)for demonstrating poor mutational control; at end of approximately two months (June 16, 2009), agent status made permanent. Category:Former Agents